1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mirror having two sections contacting each other and inclined with respect to each other, forming an angle.
2. Background of the Invention
A mirror having a nonplanar surface is often attached to the exterior of a vehicle. In order to obtain a reflected view of wide angle, such mirrors have been made with more than one mirrored section. Usually, such a multiply sectioned mirror assembly consists of a planar or slightly curved mirrored section adjacent a second, possibly convex, mirrored section. The two mirror sections are separated by a portion of the mirror frame. The frame completely borders each mirror section and also forms a division between the two sections.
Certain other rearview mirrors have been formed from a unitary piece of glass, with two sections smoothly curved into each other, avoiding the formation of a sharp line of separation between them. Such mirrors cause considerable visual distortion due to the contour of the mirror between the two mirrored sections. A driver using such a mirror cannot easily recognize where an object is actually located when it is viewed in such a rearview mirror due to the curvature of the mirrored surfaces.
It is an object of the herein disclosed invention to provide for an angled rearview mirror not having the frame cover the portion of the mirror sections in contact with each other, yet allowing a user to visually distinguish the separate images reflected by the individual mirror sections.